


In His Arms

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Fanart: Nick and Greg in bed, simple as that





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy :)
> 
> more art at frozenmemoriesart.tumblr.com


End file.
